


The fuel I need

by Youneedwestallen



Category: The Flash
Genre: Barry Allen - Freeform, F/M, Racing, iris westallen, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youneedwestallen/pseuds/Youneedwestallen
Summary: Barry Allen is new in town and finds himself a new illegal hobby with a thrill where he meets the dangerous woman he knows he shouldn't want but can't resist - Iris West. For better or for worse...





	1. Chapter 1

There was no denying things were hard for her - they were. Iris West was just 18 when she lost her father in a fatal accident and had to take her young brother under her wing all on her own as well as cope with keeping a roof over their heads and food in their bellies. The only way she could escape the stress that was forced on her was through racing. Yes, it wasn’t legal but it’s the only way she can actually be given the chance to unload; her foot on the gas pedal and hand on the steering wheel, it seemed to be the only thing that gave her a strong sense of control.

 

She hid her hobby from her brother; although it made her feel strong, winning practically every race, she always saw it as a weakness - not being able to find anything else that’s lawful to help her get through how she felt. Iris didn’t want Wally growing up thinking it’s okay to break the law if it means  _your_ problems will go away for a few minutes or hours or however long it lasts - but it’s never forever. That’s what annoyed iris the most: no matter how much she raced, once it’s all over her problems were still there. 

 

Luckily Wally had asked to sleep over at a friends tonight which meant one less person to feed and she won’t have to lie to him about where she’d been when she gets back from her meet.

 

Iris worked two jobs, one as a barista in Jitters and the other was the racing (Okay not technically a job) but she won money when she won which was basically all the time.

She crashed into her apartment that was far from luxurious. The plain, dull brown wall paper brought lack of comfort. Then there was the constant blasting of the neighbors music which disturbed both hers and Wally’s sleep when they first moved here but now it had just become white noise. All the furniture was in goodish shape though; they’d taken it with them when they had to sell their old home. It had a nice vintage to it which was sort of comforting. Apart from that though, the place was falling to pieces - no place to raise a teenage boy, but she couldn’t lose him and she’d refused to put him in care. After all he’d gone through with Francine and now losing Joe, he couldn’t lose Iris as well and then have to settle in with strangers- then there was his temperament, it would take forever for them to find him a decent home. She couldn’t do that to him - she won’t.

 

Iris had considered using the money they got for selling the house on doing the place up and making it feel more like a home or even moving into a nicer apartment block in a better part of the city, but she was too scared to spend it in case something was to ever happen and she couldn’t pay what she needed. That money was there for back-up.

It wouldn’t be long and she would be able to afford to do that. Go somewhere better for her and Wally. She’d been saving for years to give him a better life and with the income from the racing, she was definitely not far from reaching her safe budget she’d spend. And the only way to do that is to keep racing - that’s where she got most of her money - so that’s what she did.

 

Iris went to her closet and picked out an outfit suitable for the event. She quickly showered and slid on a tight pair of high-waisted denim shorts along with a low cut shirt that tied just under her bust, and a leather jacket. She let her hair fall in its natural curls and braided the right side so it all fell neatly to the left. She did her makeup and texted Wally to check on how he was doing - she was always very protective of him. Also she knew how much love he needed after losing both parents. Without that love she feared how he’d turn out so she was always certain to give him extra that he didn’t always appreciate so much.

on many occasions she’d try her best to embarrass him in front of his friends but most of them just seemed to admire her rather than laugh at the fact she was ‘embarrassing’.

 

She got into her car and drove to the abandoned car park round the back of the old warehouse that was no longer in occupation which was where the event took place. She cranked up her radio as she drove up to the crowd of people who all moved out the way for her. Iris was very well known at these meets - you did NOT mess with the West unless you were crazy. The only person brave enough to challenge her were the new ones, but they soon learnt the woman always wins.

 

She got out of her car and of course there were whistles and everyone starred at the stunning figure making her entrance. They all moved out the way as she confidently walked through the crowd to get to where her friends were.

”Well if it isn’t West?!” A wealthy, blonde looking guy said holding out his hand which she slapped as some sort of handshake.

”Wouldn’t look too happy to see me Jason, you’re about to get your ass kicked... again.” Iris smugly told him before turning to give a dark haired, tall woman a hug.

”Wattup Caitlin” She wore black jeans along with a tight fitting beige tee with a leather jacket and a chocker accessorizing her neck.

”Good to see you Iris.” Caitlin responded to her friend.

”Louis, Max, Makayla hey.” Iris plainly greeted the others leaning against Jason’s Mercedes.

 

Iris didn’t drive a fancy car, but she didn’t need to. She had speed and tactic, no fancy engine required. Racing was mainly about skill and passion.

 

”so who’s going first?” Jason asked, over the loud music filling the atmosphere.

”I’ll go.” Iris offered herself.

No one responded. Jason went over to the speakers and picked up a microphone - these events were very organized.

”anyone wanna challenge West?” He yelled through it.

The crowd cheered but no one volunteered.

”Oh, no one wanna give it a shot? I’ll go soft on you?” Iris sarcastically bragged, knowing it was because of her mass of raw talent they were afraid of.

 

”Well we need a race!” Jason tried persuading them.

Before anyone could answer a different song was being played over the one coming from the speakers - one from someone else’s car. In no time, a Jaguar came within view, slowly driving through the gap the crowd have made for them to pass through. Everyone was staring at them waiting for someone to get out.

A tall, handsome, sharply dressed man got out of the car, his eyes covered with ray-ban sunglasses probably used to make himself look ‘cool’. He stood with his shoulders back and chest puffed out a bit. His black shirt was ironed and matched his black blazer with black pants - he looked like some sort of agent or something but still in some way attractive.

 

”I’ll race her.” He called from the distance between them.

Iris scoffed, “of course, we have ourselves a newby.” She muttered to her gang of friends who laughed at her comment. “Alright then. You might wanna get your tissues out at the ready if you’re a sour loser like this donk,” Iris cockily tells him, pointing at Jason.

”shut up. You’ve beat me once.” He says, brushing off her criticism.

”Yeah I’ve only raced you once.” Iris corrected him.

”just go get ready for your race will you?!” He says, shooing her off to save his embarrassment.

 

Iris gave the new guy an intimidating stare as she brushed past him to prep her car but he just stood there and watched her as she strutted over to the run down vehicle. She was definitely attractive in his eye.

They both prepared themselves and their cars and the crowd lined up either sides of what they called their track even though it wasn’t a track at all. Iris was the first to line up at the starting point and then the new dude caught her eye, slowly rolling up beside her in his jaguar, staring at her through his wound down window.

Iris began to rev her engine and squinted her eyes at the stranger. “You’re about to get your ass handed to you boy. Just remember I told you so.” She warned him. 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” he answered back.

”you know it would be kind of embarrassing to get beaten on your first race here but I guess that’s your problem not mine,” Iris scoffed, taking her eyes off him and looking out at the road ahead.

”And it would be pretty cool to win my first race against a far too over confident hot chick,” he said also looking out at the ‘track’ now.

”hot?” Iris quoted him. “Please, you have no chance,” she smirked, actually feeling a stir in her stomach at his compliment.

Caitlin walked out on the track with a flag and held it up and the crowd cheered. As soon as she lowered the flags they were off. Iris was instantly in the lead but new guy wasn’t far behind. She could see him in the corner of her eye, the lights of his fancy car reflecting in her mirror - he was smart. He was trying to distract her. Iris quickly made a sharp turn making him break heavily but she derived him and began drivin back up the track. She heard his tires shreak against the concrete as she sped up and then could hear his almost over powering her. To her surprise he passed her gaze and passed the finish line a split second before her. 

Some of the crowd cheered and iris just sat in her car in shock. No one had ever beaten her before. Who even was this guy and who gave him permission to be so damn rude? 

He got out of his car and took of those ridiculous sunglasses of his only used to make a statement. He raised his hands up in the air out of ‘victory’. 

“Aww is lil Iris sad she got beat?” He frowned sarcastically into her window.

”I’ll get you next time newby.” She fired back.

”whatever floats your boat.” He said smiling before going off into the crowd that all began fussing him.

Iris got out of her car in annoyance and went over to her friends.

”Iris what the hell happened?” Max asked.

”that prick. Look at him with his all smart ass clothes and fancy car. Who even is he anyway?!” Iris complained. Her frustration was visible but she mainly felt embarrassed and guilty. Now she had to pay her bit - she’d actually lost money - Wally’s money.

”it’s alright Iris, you’ll get em next time. Maybe you’re just having a bad day or something.” Caitlin assured her.

”Yeah.” Iris bluntly responded, too busy focusing her attention on this guy that just merely beat her in envy.

****

It was late and the event was pretty much over and people were leaving.

Iris decided she should get going now as she’d promised Wally she’ll call him later and pick him up tomorrow afternoon.

The guy she’d raced earlier approached her but she paid no attention to it. She went to open her car door when his voice stopped her.

”Good race.” He said. Was he trying to piss her off? Because that really wouldn’t be smart.

”Yeah you could say so.” Iris said turning round at him trying to hide her disappointment.

”what can I say but ‘I told you so’” he smugly said.

iris squinted her eyes at him and screwed up her face.

”you do know why no one wanted to race me tonight right?” Iris folded her arms to show she’s not bothered by him.

”I’m just kidding” he laughed at her reaction. “No, you are a good racer, I’m aware.” He says with a smile.

”I know.” Iris replies as if it’s obvious.

”I’m Barry by the way.” He says walking closer to her and offering out a hand.

”Iris.” She said, shaking his hand.

”you gonna be here tomorrow?” He asks.

”maybe.” 

“Well if you’re not, here’s my number. Do what you want with it.” He says, giving her a piece of paper with a number written on it and she couldn’t help but laugh. This guy was attractive, handsome, annoyingly likeable and obviously skilled but he just took $50 from her that she was sure she was gonna gain.

”see you around.” He smiles.

Iris didn’t reply to him, just watched as he swiftly walked back to his car and winked at her before getting in. His music soon broke the silenced night as he drove out of the park. She sighed and looked down at the number in her hand. She shoved the paper in her back pocket and got in her car. 

She did nothing for a minute. All she could think about was him - which was annoying because he was annoying. Part of her hoped to see him tomorrow, just so she can show him how good she is.

iris had no clue why she kept his number but refused to think about it any longer. She started up her engine and drove back to her empty apartment. Whoever this guy was, he had an effect on her - some effect she’d never had before, something she couldn’t name.

Barry Allen. The guy that stole her 50 bucks and still managed to look great doing it. He’ll be back, and so will she - time to show him who’s really boss.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Iris sighed as she sat in the drivers seat of her car. The guilt of losing $50 kept her up all night. Her eyes were heavy and she didn’t want to face Wally, knowing she just messed up doing something she shouldn’t have been doing in the first place.

Iris drove to Wally’s friends house where she had to pick him up from and knocked on the door. The family there wasn’t overly wealthy, but definitely a lot better off than her current financial situation. They had a house at least - not a run down, rented, ‘apartment’.

Two of Wallys friends opened the door, brushing themselves off and looking at her wide eyed as if she was some sort of celebrity.

”hey Iris, uh Wally is just getting his sneakers and he’ll be out. Do you wanna come in?” Jackson stuttered.

Iris chuckled at the 15 year old boys reactions to her presence, “no thanks Jacks, I’m sure he won’t be long.” She replied.

”okay,” he smiled.

”so Wally been good?” Iris asked in aim to distract him away from staring at her bust as it was making her feel slightly uncomfortable - he was like half her age after all. Iris forced eye contact by leaning down to their height level, even though they weren’t that much smaller.

”Wally? Nah he’s a menace.” The other guy said with a laugh.

iris looked at him with raised eyebrows and widened eyes, “is that so?” She asked, folding her arms expressing disapproval.

”I’m just kidding. Thanks for letting him stay Ms West.” He said with an adorable smile.

”no problem.” Iris said, scruffing his hair which made him blush at the contact.

At that point Wally cane running down the stairs with his one bag.

”sup sis.” Wally says, hardly making eye contact with her.

”bye guys, thanks again. I’ll text you later man okay?” Wally says, patting Jackson on the shoulder.

”alright, bye Wally.” He says, closing the door on them both.

”soooo, you have fun?” Iris asks, gently nudging his arm.

wally looked around to make sure no one was looking.

”yeah, thanks sis. How was your day yesterday?” He asks getting into the passenger seat of her car.

”good.” Iris lied. “What did yall get up to then?” She asks, changing the subject so she wouldn’t have to think about the race last night.

”stuff,” He shrugged, “Oh and Jacks has this super cool new bike it’s like so cool!” He says excitably.

Iris always felt bad when he’d talk about all the stuff his friends had that she knew she simply just couldn’t afford. He was a good kid and deserved everything He ever wanted... but she couldn’t give it to him, and that’s what hurt her most.

”Aww that’s nice,” Iris said, trying to not go deeper into the topic.

”actually Iris, I was wondering maybe, if money is okay by Christmas time... that that could be my present. You don’t have to get me anything else or maybe it could be my birthday and Christmas present, I don’t mind it’s just... I wanna fit in and it’s what I really want. I promise I’ll look after it as well...?” He asked, hopefully.

He shouldn’t have to beg like this. It’s not fair. She had to win this race tonight - for Wally. And she will.

”Yeah, we’ll see huh.” She smiled at him, trying to hide her pain and guilt.

 

****

Wally promised he’ll be okay on his own for a bit whilst iris was doing a late shift at ‘jitters’. What he wasn’t aware of was that she was going off to do illegal activities that had nothing to do with serving up coffee to late workers.

”I’ll be back by 11 I promise. You sure you’ll be okay?” She asked her little brother.

”yeah Iris chill. I’ll be in bed when you get back, don’t you worry.” He smiles at her.

”better be.” She sharply points at him and laughs.

”bye” Iris leaves with a bag that contains her more (we’ll less) appropriate clothing; a short -very short - denim skirt, a tight fitting chocker top and her leather jacket. She couldn’t leave the house dressed like that in front of Wally, he’d definitely get suspicious; no one goes to work at a café dressed like that.

She finds a public restroom and quickly changes from black leggings and a lose long shirt tied with a belt at her waist, into her racing outfit. 

The meet is taking place the same venue as yesterday and so she drives up there, music blaring through her speakers as she makes her entrance. the crowd of people staring at her never used to catch her attention but knowing that they know about her loss yesterday makes it hard not to think theyre secretly laughing at her inside. it wasn't even that big of a deal - people lose to her all the time; except. when money is tight and you have a 15 year old brother to feed, it makes losing a lot more sore than it has to be, and it didn't help that Mr Barry Allen had to come on over and kill her ongoing winning streak.

"West, you ready to show `em who`s boss?" Jason greets her with a fist bump.

"something like that. Where is he?" Iris asks, searching the area with squinted eyes, expressing shes ready for competition. Barry Allen will not win tonight. Once Iris West has her heart set on something, it will happen...and if it doesn't, god help us all,

Right on cue the irritating music over powered the ones being played by the events speakers and the pearly white, shining jag came within sight, passing through; making his `big entrance`.

Barry stepped out his car and smiled at Iris who didn't smile back, she just looked away out of embarrassment or annoyance she wasn't sure.

"Iris! you ready to get your race on?" he asks in a loud, confident voice as he approaches her.

"`am I ready to get my race on?`" she quotes him with a laugh, "are you trying to sound like an idiot or does it just come natural to you?" she sarcastically responds.

Barry shrugs and leans on Jasons car beside her, "see you didn't decide to do anything with my number yet," he says.

"I don't plan to," although that was a lie. iris had no idea why she kept it; but she did think about it - getting to know what his deal was, why he was here, who he was etc.

"so you ready to get your ass kicked again tonight sugar-plumb?"

"don't call me that." she bluntly said looking away from him.

"why not? I think its kinda cute," he says leaning off the car and standing so hes facing her.

"its not cute its weird," she corrects him, screwing her face up.

"I think youre just nervous that im gonna beat you again." he takes a step closer to her,

"yeah right. last night was a one off, get over yourself." iris scoffs, taking a step closer to him,

"shut up I think you like it," he takes another step closer so theres only a short space between them,

"like what?" she looks him up and down taking a sort step so theyre even closer,

"me." he shrugs,

"I already told you rich bitch, you got no chance," she laughs,

"if you say so,"

"look _Barry_ , ive worked extremely hard to get to where I am, I practically run the place. its about time you learned not to mess with the West." she says, closing the gap between them,

"what does that mean?" he asks,

"it means that im the one that`ll be doing the ass kicking tonight," iris moves even closer so their faces have little distance between them.

"you think so?"

iris moves her head even closer so their lips are almost touching, she can feel his warm, minty fresh breath on her skin, "I know so. so get you ass on that race track and ill show you," she annunciates.

"I like a woman that gives orders," he smugly smirks, trying to hide the little bit of fear he actually had of this dominant woman.

 

"right whos ready for some raciiiing?!" Jason yelled through the mic. the crowd went crazy and Iris noticed Barry turn and give her a soft smile, not a sarcastic, `im better than you` or `im gonna beat you` annoying one, but a charming, friendly `you got this` one. iris hoped he hadn't gone all soft on her and was gonna `let` her win (not that he needed to) because when iris wins, she wins - she doesn't want it to be fake.

the crowd lined up same as yesterday as Barry and Iris prepared. they both lined up their cars at the same time and shared a look of challenge before putting their eyes back to Caitlin who was holding the flags up in the air ready to commence the race.

3,2,1... as soon as the flag lowered the pair were off in a flash; neither were in the lead at first but then Iris managed to get ahead of Barry just enough, she took advantage of the dusty ground they were driving on and started doing donuts at the top of the track to block Barrys vision so he`d have to slow down. luckily enough, Iris knew this road like the back of her hand - Barry being a newby put her at the advantage. Iris raced down the remaining part of their track whilst Barry was still trying to find his was through the sandstorm shed created as she passed through the finish line; that strong sense of control returning to her. a few seconds later barry slowly strode up to the finish line blatantly disappointed yet smiling a bit.

"I gotta hand it to you, that was good tactic," he said, stepping out of his not so polished car now, less big than normal.

"well if you knew me youd know I always say, it doesn't matter what car you got, racing takes skill - I have skill." she responded, very chuffed with herself.

"I can see that. so... how about it?" he leans against her car, arms folded, next to where shes stood.

"how `bout what?"

"I get to know you. im new around town, maybe you could show me around?" he offers. although the offer is very appealing to Iris somehow, she feels she has to keep up this act of `im Iris West and Im very hard to impress` attitude she has going on and she fears that by letting him into her life would eventually lead to him knowing the real her, the big sister who everyone loves and works her ass off to provide for her family and is also a tough bitch but can be very soft on particular people.

"no thanks," she dismisses, walking away.

barry follows her, "why not? c`mon look we got off to wrong start, im really not that big of a jerk I swear."

iris laughs at his sudden change in attitude,

"how about I buy you a drink? one drink okay and then I can tell you a bit about me and you can tell me a bit about you and then if you decide you still don't like me then that's fine, ill leave you be. what do you say?" he looks her deep in the eye and she notices what good eyes he really has. the ocean green deep and comforting made his offer so tempting - a guy that looks charming really cant be that much of a jackass right?

"fine, one drink but youre buying!" she demands, getting in her car.

they go to a local bar that is only mildly busy. iris feels the lingering, sickening feel of mens eyes focused on her as she walks into the room but doesn't let it bother or intimidate her. only a mad man would approach a girl like iris (if they knew at all what she was like - could definitely handle her own and stick up for herself, one thing many men mistake nowadays.) plus there was the fact she had Barry with her; no one here knows they literally met yesterday at an illegal car meet by an abandoned warehouse after he became the first person to ever beat her in a race, hes probably her boyfriend for all they know.

"what can I get you?" he asks her, taking a seat at the bar next to her.

"ooh, nothing too strong I gotta drive back uh..." she scans the list of drinks up on the board and barry laughs,

"im sorry you literally go to illegal car meets like every night around people that do illegal drugs and youre afraid about drink driving?"

"my dad was killed in a car accident - the driver was drunk." iris bluntly said and barrys smile immediately went away and he cleared his throat,

"im sorry, Iris, I didn't know I-" he stopped before he made things worse.

"ill just have a stella." she says, changing the sensitive subject, she didn't want him to see her get all sentimental.

 

Barry ordered their drinks and just stared at her, wondering what to say next.

"so, where are you from?" she asks, making conversation.

"uh originally from star city but my family moved here for business so yeah,"

"cool, you still live with your parents?" iris asked out of curiosity. barry debated whether to tell her the truth considering she might see it as embarrassing that a 24 year old man still lives with mom and dad but he feels he can trust her, plus he doesn't want to blow any chances he may have at being her friend or possibly more by lying to her on their first meeting,

"yeah I do. I know its lame but...yolo." he shrugs and iris chuckles. "how about you?" he asks her, taking a good sip of his drink.

"uh...my mom died when I was pretty young, lost my dad when I was 18 so now I just live with my little brother who`s currently 15." she says, not knowing why the hell she just opened up to him like that.

"im sorry to hear that." he was sincere,

"people die. you gotta deal with it. its a part of life," she says, putting up her fence again.

"so, you and your brother, you've been on your own all this time?" he asks.

"yep." iris felt strangely lifted talking to him like this, maybe it was the 4% alcohol In her drink or just something else completely. "tell me bout you then, I though that's what this was about."

barry sits up, "yeah, I mean I come from a pretty wealthy family, I haven't had the worst of lives I guess. I don't know,"

"you close with your parents?" iris asks,

"uh, sorta not really. I guess work comes before family. I was always just left to my own devices or with a nanny that I never really got to spend much time with them, its still the same now."

"that must be annoying,"

"yeah," he chuckles,

"so you got a day job or are you just a full time jerk?" iris asks and he laughs,

"again, not a jerk, um no im training to be a mechanical engineer,"

iris raises her eyebrows and looks impressed, "wow, that's a very good career youre aiming for there," she laughs,

"yeah, what about you?"

iris felt a bit embarrassed saying she worked in a café after he just told her hes some sort of genius but she wasn't gonna let that stop her - that was who she was, if he ever wanted to know her, hed have to know the real her,

"im a barista at jitters, as well as the next Lewis Hamilton of course." she joked. the sad thing was iris could have become anything she wanted - she wasn't the class clown in  school, she did her work, she completed everything she could to the best of her ability and she came out with perfect grades but then her dad died and she had to take on a broken hearted 9-year-old and learn how to cope all on her own when she didn't even know how to look after herself let alone a little kid; that became her main focus - she didn't have time to mess around with college fees or university even if she wanted to which she did of course.

"of course. I gotta say I am impressed. You got a talent there," he complimented her and she smiled at him but ducked her head in embarrassment.

"if you don't mind me asking though, your dad died in an accident...didn't that make you wanna stop racing - putting your life in danger?"

Iris sighed. she hadn't wanted to keep racing, she did see it as some form of piss take after what happened to Joe but she just couldn't stop. an extra $50 a day is a lot of money for a tight budgeting 24 year old.

"game of pool?" Iris offered, avoiding the question. luckily, Barry didn't go more into the subject and accepted her offer.

"im good mind," he bragged.

"oh shut up," they picked up a cue each and set out the table.

"bagsy breaking," Iris laughed.

"nuh uh, rock paper scissors is how its done." barry says holding out his hand.

"youre seriously gonna play rock paper scissors in the middle of a pub full of drunk, old judging men?" iris looked at him disapprovingly and he shrugged and gave her a smirk that she gave in to.

"rock, paper, scissors," they said in unison - iris more in a mumble.

iris landed on rock and barry paper, and so he wrapped his huge hand around her tiny clenched fist. he didn't move for a minute just starred into her eyes with that smirk again and she smiled back,

"so, you breaking it is," iris stepped back and leaned against the wall waiting for him to start. he had good posture; arm bent at a 90* angle, eyes focused down the cue and aim was on point. he broke well, potting 2 balls.

"nice shot," iris applauded him.

eventually it was her turn,

"youre good allen, but im better," iris warned, giving him a daring stare as she deliberately slowly brushed past him. she adjusted her position already aware her ass was a focus point of the entire room now with her short denim skirt. barry noticed the pervy, drooling looks on the mens faces and shot them all a death stare; out of jealousy and care. it cant be comfortable having people look at you like that - as if youre something to eat. of course barry did enjoy the view, there was no denying that but he wanted to be sure he had the right to look in places like that instead of just inviting himself - he respected women, a pure treasure of his.

she potted 5 balls in one turn and eventually the game was over, she won.

"told you im better," she smiled,

"that's twice in one day you've beat me now. I still owe you that 50 bucks hang on," he got out his wallet which was filled with monet and at least 3 credit cards. he handed her $100 and she looked at him confused,

"one race is $50," sh reminded him.

"yeah ive raced you twice. I was a jakass yesterday, I didn't deserve to win. plus, you've got a kid to look after, I don't wanna take your money," he told her. he felt guilty ever since he found out about her life situation and to add to things he had a soft spot for her so hed probably do anything to make it up to her for how he acted.

"im not a charity," iris was embarrassed. she didn't want people thinking she was desperate, especially not him.

"I know I just-... this belongs to you, please. for your brother." he handed it out to her and she looked at him to read his certainty; he wasn't judging her, he wanted her to take it and truthfully she needed it... so she slowly took it.

"thank you." iris gave him a hug which caught him off guard but he hugged back, pulling her tighter to him. he could tell all the other men in the bar envied him which made him chuckle.

"you okay for getting home?" barry asked as they walked out into the cold night.

"yeah I don't live far from here so," she smiled, shivering.

"I can take you back if you like..."

"no thanks," she shut him out,

"here, take my jacket, you must be freezing," he took his jacket off but she stopped him,

"please, barry don't! ive already told you im not a charity stop treating me like one!" iris felt degraded, although that wasn't his intention she felt as though he was helping her because he had to. the thing with iris though is that shes not so great at accepting or asking for help - shes always felt comfortable coasting by on her own, that way no one can intimidate or judge her. normally she wouldn't care if people judged her but there was something about barry that made her want to impress him and letting him into her personal life wouldn't do her any favors, especially as hes a rich boy who probably sees her as scum.

"Its cold iris, you don't wanna get sick," he tells her.

"im fine. my cars warm." she says looking away from him.

"iris I don't see you any differently you know? a guy giving a girl his jacket that's normal." he told her. he could read her easily which is very rare as iris is one that is very good at hiding her feelings and keeping a strong fence up. "just because you don't have a shit ridiculous amount of money and youre going through a rough time doesn't mean I see you differently," he took a step closer to her, "I want you to see me like an ordinary guy. not the barry allen whos parents work 24/7 and rub the outcome in your face, but the barry allen who has a heart and wants to make friends and do crazy stuff like illegal racing, going to parties and socialise with 15 year old brothers,"

iris looked at him and laughed, "you wanna socialise with my brother? seriously?" she mocked him jokingly and he shrugged.

"maybe we can be just like in the movies..." he says, taking another step and closing the final small gap between them so now they are pressed against each other. he puts his jacket around her shoulders and she lets him this time.

"that was really cheesy." she said plainly, pulling the jacket tighter around her body and he laughed.

"im a bit of a cheesy person," he laughed, "so what do you say? you wanna go get coffee tomorrow, I don't know at like, lunch or something?"

iris looked up at him really considering the offer. she wanted to but was afraid - this is how relationships start; you go outfor coffe, then dinner then you spend more time together then you have your first kiss, then you go on more dates, then a kiss turns into a make out session, you introduce them to your family, they come over, they stay, you fuck, you buy a house, you get married and have kids, raise them, and die. of course iris wanted that, but dates cost money, she has one family member to introduce, theres no room for him to stay over, no money to buy a house, weddings are too expensive and people always say the most expensive 2 words a woman would ever say is "im pregnant". okay, so maybe she is over thinking this a bit and barry has money, yes, but that's not why she wants him, that's exactly why shes not letting him in. she doesn't want to be known as a gold digger because that's not what she is. but a poor girl dressed as a stripper, dating a rich dude, that's how things are gonna look.

"okay," shell face that problem when she comes to it. right now she wants to be happy.

his face lights up and his smile is big.

"I actual still have your number so ill text you a time but I better get headed, Wallys gonna be waiting for me, I promised ill be home by 11." she said with a smile.

"loyal." barry smiled to himself,

iris screwed up her face, "what?"

"nothing," he laughed. he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on her cheek which took iris by surprise. she creased her eyebrows and smirked slightly,

"what was that about?"

barry shrugged.

"well I better get going I have a little brother to get back to," iris changes the subject before she starts blushing and her soft side comes out.

"right," barry chuckled. "so see you tomorrow?" he asks,

"maybe" iris didn't want to sound desperate - plus she was a tease and liked to keep guys guessing; let them chase after her - she got some sort of humorous satisfaction out of it, especially with Barry. she liked seeing this whole other side to him - it sounds stupid to her but it makes her feel kinda special the fact that she seems to be the only person hes like that with - like she was separate from everyone else - in a good way. it seems silly to say it because they've only known each other for a couple of days but there was something different about them - something beautiful yet undefinable right now.

"goodnight jerk," iris joked, walking towards her car. barry stayed stood where he was smiling as he watched her walk a short distance away from him, his body getting slightly cold where she was not long ago stood,

"goodnight ..." he tried to think of a name back but nothing came to mind, "...iris," they both laughed at his pathetic attempt to equal out her playful insult.

iris got in her car and started up the engine, warming it up straight away, it was only then she realised she still had his jacket resting over her shoulders, his fresh scent radiating into the atmosphere of the vehicle. iris wound down her window to see him still standing in the same spot as before with a charming, adorable look in his eye and a gentle smile resting upon his lips.

"you want your jacket back?" she called out,

"you can keep it for tonight. ill take it as a reason for you to definitely see me tomorrow," barry allen was slick.

"whatever, thanks. goodnight...again" they both shared a chuckle before iris wound back up her window shutting out the harsh cold of the night.

there was something between them - something undeniably unique that they've never had before and barry knew she was worth treasuring - she wasn't like the other girls, she set out to be her own individual; and that individual was one incredible woman. he didn't even really know her yet, but he knew one thing for certain: things are looking up... for both of them he hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

Iris tried to remain a solid focus at work that next day. Her 11 hour shift was almost over and she still couldn't stop thinking about the asshole they call Barry Allen. She hated how he wouldn't leave her head; how soft she was for him; how when he`s with her she`s exactly who she used to be when things were easy and she didn't have to take life so seriously. She hated how he haunted her but in somehow a good way. He had a hold on her she couldn't explain. The most annoying thing is that she doesn't want to stop thinking about him - she wanted him in her life and felt stupid for it.

Iris was suppose to be meeting Barry at 7:30pm which is in exactly 34 minutes, giving her enough time to get out of her ridiculous work clothes and into something more comfortable. Iris was in the process of serving a customer when the tall, dark-hair, dreamy ocean eyes, fuck-worthy, gorgeous Barry Allen walked through the door of CC Jitters, catching her completely off guard. His whole face was smiling from his soft lips to his twinkling eyes making the whole room slow down as Iris watched him look around for her. Of course he was early.

"uh - Rosie can you take this customer, I`m so sorry I`m gonna have to go a tad early?" Iris said quickly, already taking her apron off. Barry couldn't have him see her like this.

"yeah sure -"

"thanks!" before she could say anything else, Iris had ran off into the staff restroom and stripped into the clothes she`d bought for her date... if that's what it was. She slid on a short leather skirt and mustard blouse, complimenting her figure. With a quick look in the mirror she fixed her hair and topped her lipstick and mascara.

"excuse me have you seen Iris West? I think she works here and -" Barry was at the counter when he became distracted by the woman he was looking forward to seeing all day. Iris took his admiration in her stride and walked casually over to him, smiling at Rosie who was in complete shock at the change in appearance.

"I think that's her. girl how do you make yourself look like that in under 5 minutes it takes me -" Rosie was cut off by a glare from Iris. She didn't want Barry thinking she was dressing especially for him - that sounds stupid. Luckily, Rosie understood and knew that Iris never meant anything nasty by it so she just smiled and looked back and forth at her and Barry. "ok, I`m gonna let you two get on with your date!" she giggled and walked over to the coffee machine.

"it`s not a date." iris told her. Barry looked at Iris in confusion.

"yes it is," he smirked. Iris rolled her eyes and forced back her smirk.

"lets go." she smiled and looked down. there it was again - she was soft. smiling wasn't an every day thing for Iris when Wally wasn't around. He`d gone to Jason`s again tonight for a party so that gave her a reason to work late and earn extra cents. Barry and Iris walked outside Jitters and the city was beginning to light up as the sky grew dark.

"so where exactly are we going?" Iris asked.

"I thought we were getting coffee..." Barry pointed back at jitters and shrugged with a smile.

"dude I`ve worked 11 hours in that shop, I`m not staying in there."

Barry nodded and looked around. "Well, seeing as you`re looking so beautiful, how about I take you to a nice restaurant?" he smirked, taking a step closer to her. Iris blushed at the compliment and there it was again - Barry Allen turning her into a softie. she never blushes. She pouted her bottom lip considering it. it was a nice offer but fancy restaurants were never her thing.

"thanks, but not my kind of first date."

"I thought you said it wasn't a date?" Iris bit her top lip and turned away in annoyance.

"why do you have to do that?" she moaned.

"do what?" he smirked, stepping closer again.

"be annoying." she said to his face. Iris looked into his eyes as his stared into hers causing a silence between them and the whole city went away; it was just the two of them stood in the middle of nowhere without a care in the world. Iris found their eyes part and trailed down to one another`s lips as they imagined what it would be like to touch. As much as Iris wanted to close the space dividing them and capture his lips in hers, she couldn't. if she did that would take them to a new level. They`ve only known each other for a few days - that would be stupid. Besides, she wasn't sure if she could commit to a relationship right now; with Wally to look after and her full-time job, it wouldn't be fair. Yes, Wally spent most of his time with his friends now anyway, but he still takes up a lot of time and responsibility. There`s no way she has time for a relationship right now.

Iris stood back and broke their eye contact. "you know what is a good first friend-ish meeting though?" she said smiling.

"what?"

"pizza and Netflix."

Barry smiles and offers her his arm, "I can do that." Iris hesitantly hooks her arm in his, "but you`re gonna have to drive us to a location because I don't know my way around Central City at all."

Iris rolls her eyes and laughs. "whatever."

they get in Iris` car and drives them to her apartment. "don't expect a fortress. Not all of us can afford to live in penthouses." She says as she unlocks the door.

"Iris just because my parents are rich doesn't mean I judge those less fortunate." he assures her. Iris opens the door and walks straight in, kicking her shoes off. "drink?" she offers, stood in the kitchen.

"yes please." he says, sitting on her couch and taking a quick look around. He notices a F1 magazine on the coffee table and he picks it up.

"that's Wally`s before you think I collect magazines," Iris chucks herself next to him on the sofa, passing him a can of Budweiser.

"he likes racing too?" Barry asks in interest. Iris rests her elbow on the back of the couch so she can lean her head on her hand.

"yeah but he doesn't know I race. I don't want him too."

"right." Barry sits back on the sofa and looks at her looking at the magazine he`s put back on the coffee table. "you should be proud of yourself you know."

"what?"

"you. You`ve kept going after all these years. You`ve kept a roof over that boys head, put food in his belly, worked your ass off for all of it and you`re still going. it cant have been easy."

Iris appreciated his appreciation but talking about her past wasn't a thing she really did. the time at the bar was the first time In ages she`d told anyone about what had happened in her life.

"no it wasn't." she said bluntly and looked at the blank TV. Barry gave her a small smile of sympathy and pride as if he`d known her for her whole life. "right what pizza do you want?" Iris quickly changed the subject before she got emotionally sensitive.

"whatever you want as long as its not Hawaiian. Pineapple on pizza is a big no, no."

"What?! Hawaiian is my favourite. Pineapple totally belongs on pizza." she says smiling, putting her can on the table to get her cell out for ordering.

"oooo girl," Barry buried his face in his right hand and laughed. Iris laughed back and slapped his arm.

"I`m right, you`re wrong."

"mkay." Barry chuckled.

Iris ordered a meat feast and a chicken and sweet corn.  They searched through Netflix and chose a movie. The pizza came fairly fast and they sat down on the couch. Iris put the pizza boxes on the coffee table in front of them so they can help themselves when they want.

"do you want me to get you a blanket? it can get pretty cold in here." Iris stood up and walked towards a cupboard in the corner of the room.

"uh, yeah okay." Barry found himself watching as her hips swayed when she walked and how her skirt hugged the curves of her backside. He quickly looked away when he realised what he was doing. Iris came back with a huge blanket that was twice the size of her and threw it over the both of them. She sat a short distance from Barry on the couch but kept to herself. The movie they`d chosen was deadpool.

Iris leaned over and picked up the pizza boxes, placing one on either of their laps, "this will be easier than leaning to grab a piece," she smiled. It also gave her a reason to sit closer to him - he was holding the meat feast after all.

They watched the movie in pretty much silence. Barry occasionally crept his hand over to Iris` pizza box and she did the same back, only sharing a cheeky smile.

"what do you wanna do now?" Iris asked, sitting up.

"up to you" Barry shrugged. "you got any games?"

"I got jenga." Iris screwed up her face.

"I meant video games but okay," he laughed. Iris stood up and went to a cupboard, pulling out the game.

"Wally has some but I wouldn't wanna use them without asking him so this will have to do as far as games are concerned." she laughs. Iris sits at the dinner table, setting out the game and Barry gets up to join her.

Iris takes the first block from the very bottom row. Barry smirks at her and then takes the other from the bottom so the tower I standing on just one. The tower gets higher and higher until Barry takes the wrong block and the whole thing tumbles down. Both of them laugh and Iris claps her hands. She hasn't felt this happy in a long time.

"well there you go. I`m bad at jenga."

"aw you did good."

That was the first compliment Iris had given him and he could see how happy she was and It filled him. He hardly knew her but her happiness seemed to be a vitality of his.

"you know what I haven't had in a long time?" Barry helps Iris pack up the game with a smile still on his face.

"whats that?" Iris asks with the same smile on her lips.

"bubble gum ice cream."

"bubble gum ice cream?" Iris puts the game away and sits back down at the table.

"yeah, I say we should go and get some." Barry suggests. Iris raises her eyebrows and looks at the time

"Barry, It`s 11pm."

"and..."

"lets do it." Iris jumped up and ran to put her shoes on. Barry noticed the difference In Iris` personality from the meets to right now - she was a completely different person. At first Iris was mad at Barry for making her into this person, but now she`s glad he showed up that night - as annoying as he was - because he reminded her of who she used to be; he reminded her she`s still free and has a life to live however she wants.

Iris grabbed her bag and they both walked out into the street, the lights of peoples apartment widows lighting up their path. Luckily, Central City was a top tourist location so stores stayed open late. They walked along the waterfront that was lit up with fairy lights along the white painted railings. The moonlight reflected off the water as well as the city skyline. Barry and Iris came across an ice cream shack who were just closing up.

"excuse me? I`m so sorry I can see you`re about to pack up but could I get just one bubble gum and one..." Barry looked to Iris to see what she wanted,

"one mint chip," she answered for him.

"please, thank you," Barry looked at the server with pleading eyes that no one could say no to. They got what they wanted and walked over to a bench facing the reflective water. They both sat quietly, listening to the out washed sounds of the city in the distance.

"thanks Barry," Iris says, her eyes smiling for the first time. Barry smiled back at her.

"thank you." he said back.

"so, favourite movie?" Iris asks, making conversation. She`s not usually the type of girl to get to know new people but Barry didn't feel like a stranger yet he was and she didn't want him to be.

"Greatest showman."

"oh my god." Iris throws her head back.

"what`s wrong with that?" Barry laughs.

"that's everyones favourite movie. It`s everywhere." she rolls her eyes.

"what about you?"

"I don't know like... fast and furious I guess?"

"of course it is," Barry laughs and she laughs back.

"favourite colour?" Iris asks.

"red. you?"

"purple." Iris noticed she was still smiling and felt weird about it because she couldn't stop. "favourite song?"

"everything is awesome from the Lego movie - absolute classic." he jokes.

"no!" Iris gently slapped his arm and laughed.

" _everything is awesome! everything is cool when you`re part of a team..."_ Barry sang, trying to be annoying.

"stop!" Iris laughed and clasped her hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"am I being annoying again?" he said, his voice slightly unclear through her hand.

"very." Iris giggles. Barry reaches out and tickles her, making her let go and start laughing. He took her ice cream out of her hand and started running.

"come get it!" he said with a laugh.

"oh you`ve gone and done it now! you better run Mr Allen!" Iris got up and chased after him. she caught up with him and they were both laughing. Barry held her cone up in the air so she couldn't reach it.

"is someone a short ass?" Barry laughed. Iris jumped up trying to reach it but she couldn't.

"I swear to god Barry." she gave up on jumping and just crossed her arms and gave him the puppy eyes.

"you look really cute like that you know but its not gonna work." Barry says.

"I could easily get that from you right now but I don't wanna hurt you. I`m a good person like that."

"aw you care about me."

Iris quickly snatched his bubble gum ice cream out of his left hand and ran a short distance away from him. "make a deal: I`ll give you yours if you give me mine." she raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"dude. that's not even funny." he laughs.

"no its not." she smiles and walks towards him. At that moment the clouds rumble and rain showers from the sky. "shit."

"okay you can have this back now." Barry hands her back her ice cream but then Iris runs with both of them in her hands, ready for him to chase her as pay back.

"for real?!" Barry chases after her in the pouring rain. "girl it`s gonna wash  away!" Barry wraps his arms around her soaking wet waist and lifts her up from behind and spins her around. A contagious laugh escapes her mouth and he hugs her tight as the rain continues to wash over them. Iris` hair has fallen into its natural curls and Barry doesn't think he`s ever seen someone so beautiful.

"I don't think these are going to be much use," Iris looks at the washed out ice creams.

"oh well. it`s my fault, I started it." he took the ice creams out of her hand and put them in a near by trash can.

"fuck sake, this is my favourite blouse," Iris looks down at her soaking wet mustard top and frowns.

"here, you should've bought a coat man," Barry wraps his black bomber jacket around her shoulders and she snuggles into it.

"you know you don't have to do that every time we go out right?" she jokes.

"I know." Barry`s white tee grew see-through with the rain and it stuck to his shaped torso. Iris felt butterflies stir at the sight of him like that; the rain water trickling down his face - from forehead to his lips -  that he would occasionally lick away; his hair drenched and soaking body.

"c`mon, we should get back," Barry offered her his wet arm and they ran all the way back to Iris` apartment. They rushed through the door and shook themselves off.

"well that was eventful," Iris says, disappearing into the bathroom and coming out with two towels. she threw one at Barry.

"you can use my shower if you want, I`ll steal one of Wally`s shirts for you to change in to."

"thank you." Barry took off his sticky shirt and made his way to the bathroom. Iris walked out of Wally`s room with a dry shirt and her eyes widened and she stopped, not expecting to see Barry half dressed in her bathroom.

"uh..." she looked away to regain her focus and remind herself of what she was just about to say, "there`s a shirt here, it`s one of his bigger ones so It should fit." she smiled.

"thank you, I wont be long."

Iris nodded and left the room so Barry can get on with it and she can freshen up. Iris went to her room and took off her wet clothes before they made her sick. She put on her dressing gown and got her pyjamas together before clearing up her living room. She saw the time was 1am and thought she should offer barry to stay.

Soon enough he comes out of the bathroom with Wally`s shirt that slightly hugs his body, complimenting his abs and attractive shoulders.

"bathrooms free." He smiles, rubbing his hair with the towel she`d given him. He saw she was just in a dressing gown and felt his heart speed up.

"right, thanks um.. I was wondering if you wanna stay here tonight? it`s kinda late." Iris offers.

Barry looks surprised at the offer. "uh, yeah. that would be great, thank you Iris."

"okay. well, I`m gonna go have a shower and then I`ll be back with some pillows for you."

"alright," he smiled at her and sat himself on the couch. He was so happy he could spend more time with her. Seeing her happy today has made him find his own happiness in himself - he never wanted it to end.

 

After a short while, Iris came back into the living room wearing fluffy shorts and a big fluffy PJ sweater, with 3 pillows in her hands - the blanket from earlier was still on the couch for him.

"I don't know how many you sleep with but here you go," Iris passed him the pillows and sat down beside him. "thanks for today, I haven't laughed like that in a long time." she smiled.

"me neither. You`re a great person Iris. You should smile more often,"

Iris gives him a gentle smile before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss on his cheek. "good night Barry."

Barry`s cheeks fluster and he smiles back, "goodnight Iris," he says softly. she stands up and walks to her room. Barry wraps himself in the duvet that smelt of her and closed his eyes. He thought about their day together and couldn't help but smile; he intended to make her smile like that every day from now on until the day he dies. 3 days into their relationship and he knows its the start of something extraordinary. He`d finally found a cure for the on-going emptiness in his heart... Iris West.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sincerely apologising for not updating in 84 years, I completely lost all motivation but I made a promise to my internet bestie that I would update this by next week and I never break a promise so you can thank her :) hope y`all liked I literally spent all day today writing this, please leave kudos and comment what you think and hopefully I`ll get back on track and continue to update! <3


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of weeks had passed and in that time Pizza and movie nights became very frequent. Barry and Wally had gotten on extremely well from their very first meeting. They played video games together, basketball and of course, ate a heck load of Pizza. Iris was originally scared to introduce Barry to her baby brother; she didn't want him thinking that they were together and some time soon he`d be pushed out but their immediate connection made Iris think completely differently about it all. She was happy that Wally could finally have a half decent male figure to look up to and go to about things he might not feel comfortable talking about with his big sister.

Wally had asked if Barry could come with Iris to his soccer match tonight and they both happily agreed. Barry had begun to see an even more softer side to Iris when it came to her little brother - one that he could tell fitted well with her; a smile on her lips and light in her eyes. One thing Barry had noticed though was that she still kept barriers up - with whoever she was talking to. He wanted to tear up them walls, find what was hurting her and make It all better again... but all within time when she`s ready to open up to him.

Barry said that he`ll pick Iris up from her shift at jitters and take them to Wally`s game. Iris had explained (not that she needed to) to Barry that she doesn't want to dress the way she does when she`s with him when she`s around Wally because he finds it embarrassing enough that his friends have a crush on his sister. Barry honestly didn't care what Iris wore - he saw the beauty in her that not many do - so whatever she`s wearing... to him she`s still the most beautiful girl in the world and deserved more from it. However, on their "friendship meet ups" and races, she would be sure to dress how she wanted.

Iris met Barry in the Jitters car park, still with her work clothes on; her hair tied up in a messy bun which she still managed to slay just because she`s Iris; black skinny high-rise jeans and a jitters polo shirt, tucked in.

"hey," she said with a big smile as she opened the car door to Barry`s white Jaguar XKR-S GT with its back leather interior. Barry`s face lit up at the sight of her and he smiled widely back,

"hey,"

Iris sat in the comforting seat, closing the door behind her and breathing in the scent of Barry`s aftershave which has filled the whole vehicle.

"dude have you sprayed in here?" Iris says choking on the too strong of a scent.

"yeah, I didn't wanna smell for your brothers game," he laughs at her reaction and then opens his windows to help her out.

"that's way too much what the fuck," she laughs at him and he smiles at her with his sparkling eyes and cute dimples on either cheek before starting up his engine which roared as he did so.

"well I`m sorry, I will be more subtle with it next time,"

Iris rolled her eyes, knowing that wasn't true. "anyway, how are you?" she got out her bag and started fixing her make-up in the mirror. Barry didn't understand why she did that, it looked perfectly fine before.

"waiting for a hug..." Barry smirks at Iris who sighs and puts down her powder palette she was holding. she didn't mind giving barry a hug - in fact she loved it; being close with him like that. As close as they seem to be getting for now, excluding the times they`ve felt the urge to push their lips against each others but don't because... because. But Iris is Iris, she cant let Barry know that she loves his contact really, she likes to keep everything on a low-key, casual basis. She leans across and hugs him quickly before turning back to her makeup as he begins to drive to Wally`s high school.

"how was work?"

"absolutely shit. Don't even get me started." Iris moaned. She didn't hate her job but she didn't love it either. Some customers can be so picky and irritating with such lack of consideration it can get hella stressful. But then there was the fact that that job was the only thing keeping a roof over her head and putting money in the jar for a chance at a better life for her and Wally.

"well I was thinking that maybe after we could go out for dinner? Me, you and Wally? just as a little `well done` gift for him," Barry suggested.

"what if he loses?"

"he`s not gonna lose. and even if he does, it can be a `well done for taking part`,"

"fine but I`m paying for this one." she demands.

"you paid for pizza a few nights ago, no." Barry argued.

"Ba -"

"Iris please just let me my friend and her little brother."

Iris didn't want to accept the offer but Barry wasn't going to let her say no so there`s no point in falling out about it. "alright, thanks Bear."

That was the first time Iris had called him that, `bear`. He liked it. No one had really given him a nickname before, it was always just "barry" or "allen". That made Iris even more special to him, she wanted to be close to him. All Barry`s life hes been pretty much a loner; his parents worked all the time, they didn't take the time to spend with him; his nannies just came in and did the basic things but mainly left him to his own devices, and most people would take one look at him and assume he is a rich boy that doesn't want to know them. That's why when he moved to high school he tried to act like someone he`s not - disrespecting teachers and being an idiot in the majority of his lessons - all to impress his peers, but instead he turned into the school joke. Everyone took the piss out of him because he was trying way too hard to be "cool" and looked like an idiot doing it.

Barry and Iris arrived at the soccer match and sat near the front row on the bleachers. Wally and his team came out and they both cheered him on. The match started and wally immediately snatched the ball from the opposing team,

"ooh he`s good. GO WALLY!" Barry cheered. Iris watched how supportive he was throughout the whole game. Wally needed a man like that in his life. It made her happy that Barry wasn't just like the other guys who flirt with her and take advantage. He did occasionally flirt but at least he also showed interest in her life as well as her body and she let him flirt as well as promoting it.

Wally`s team won 6:2 and his team were wild with happiness and pride. Wally came running up to Iris and Barry. He hugged Iris immediately with a huge smile on both their faces.

"you killed it bro! I`m so proud of you," Iris squeezed him tight and kissed his forehead. He pulled out the hug before any of his friends saw him and took the piss... or got jealous. Barry held out his hand and Wally took it before pulling him in for a solid hug and pat on the back,

"good job buddy! you got some mad skills," Barry complimented him.

"thanks man," Wally chuckled.

"hey Wally!" Jackson ran over to the three but froze when he saw Iris. Barry screwed up his eyebrows and shifted his eyes awkwardly from Iris who was stood with her arms crossed waiting for him to snap out of it, and Jackson who looks like he`s never encountered a female human before.

"dude." Wally sighed and slapped his friends arm. Jackson snapped out of his weird zone and shook his head before looking at Wally.

"uh, yeah. um... my moms throwing a well done party, she said she was gonna take us bowling and then get a Wendy`s and you can sleep if you want. But only if it`s okay with you... uh Miss - Miss West." he turned back to Iris who is now looking at Barry.

"well we were gonna take Wally out for a meal but your plan sounds way cooler so sure, that's fine by me. Just text me if anything changes and before you go to bed okay?" Iris orders.

"okay. thanks sis, bye Barry!" Wally ran off to meet the rest of his team with his friend and Barry turned to Iris,

"so I guess that makes it just me and you? or do you wanna do something else? I know you said you`re not a restaurant type of person so..."

"um actually..." there were certainly things that Iris wanted to do with barry but that would be totally inappropriate and she`s already told herself that she cant commit to a relationship right now, "there`s a race tonight so considering Wally is out I was gonna go. Then there`s a party after but I don't know, maybe we could go to that? unless you`re afraid ima beat your ass on the track again."

"oh the competition is on girl." Barry shook his head and laughed. At least racing her this time it wouldn't suck so much when he lost.

 

They headed back to their own individual apartments (penthouse in Barry`s case) and got freshened up for the evening. Iris decided to wear high rise denim shorts with fishnet tights along with a white, tight-fit tee showing a gifted amount of cleavage. She straightened and then curled her hair in to soft beach curls and sharpened her makeup. Barry on the other hand wore his black skinny jeans and white Ralph Lauren polo shirt with his very favourite black bomber jacket. He gelled his hair into its regular quiff and sprayed some of his Giorgio Armani after shave on his softened cheeks.

Iris arrived to the meet late but first out of her and Barry.

"well look who decided to show?" Jason held out his hand and gave her a quick hug.

"well ya girls gotta earn some bucks somehow." Iris shrugged and welcomed Caitlin and a few others with a fist bump.

"that's if we have any other racers tonight." Caitlin laughed.

"oh trust me... we will." Iris leaned back on Jason`s Mercedes and watched as Barry made his entrance through the crowd. Iris bit back her smile as he got out of his jag and winked at her, taking of his Ray-Ban`s. But of course, Caitlin could notice the difference in Iris` attitude towards him.

"whats happened with you?" she said quietly to Iris who still had her attention focused on `the newbie`. At these meets you`ll be known as that until someone else new shows up so he had a while to go before he`ll be known as just `Barry Allen`.

"what? nothing. shh," Iris quickly tapped Caitlin`s arm to tell her to be quiet as Barry approached their small group of a group.

"back so soon," Jason squinted his eyes at him but Barry`s attention was more on Iris. Jason must have seen Barry as a threat; he took down Iris at his first ever race here, that means he could most likely take down anyone which of course, isn't bad for business, but he was competition. Jason couldn't even beat Iris; how was he suppose to beat someone that did beat Iris? Even still, Jason wasn't the kind of guy to immediately make assumptions about someone, he would get to know them before he makes a final decision whether he likes them or not. This guy seemed arrogant and cocky, not to mention a good driver with a dope car. He was interested in him for sure - wanted to see what he has to bring to the table.

"well I just had so much fun last time," Barry smirks and glances at Iris who is forcing back her smile and trying to keep up with the act of seeing him as an opponent.

"yeah well I cant promise you today would be as fun," Iris stepped forward, giving him an intimidating glare to show people she was In control.

"I love newbies," Jason laughs to himself. "okay, so are y`all gonna fight or race and fight?"

"meet you at the finish line... jerk." Iris walked over to her car and prepared herself already coming up with some tactic. Barry did the same as Jason and some of the others helped guide the crowd to either side of the `track`.

They both revved their engines, one hand on the wheel the other on the gear stick, all in full control of their vehicles and final outcome of this race. They exchanged a competitive glance and slight smirk as the crowd began to cheer. Like always, Caitlin walked out in between both cars with her flag, waving it then dropping it, commencing the race. Both Barry and Iris were in line with each other to start with but iris quickly shifted to 6th gear, strengthening the power of her engine and overtaking her rival for the duration of this race.

Taking advantage of her position, Iris kept a solid focus on where exactly Barry was behind her, whenever he`d try to overtake she`d block his path so he was literally stuck behind her. Good thing about Iris was that she didn't really care if her car got a little scratch on it, it wasn't suppose to look beautiful and fancy. but Barry was in the situation where if he got a scratch on his car, the world would fall apart and he`ll hate himself forever.

Iris could hear the cheers of the crowd; the roaring of the engines; the smell of the hot tarmac and the burning of fuels; she could feel her foot on the pedal, her hands on the steering wheel, the completion, fulfilment and devotion in her heart to winning this race and it was all she needed. With narrowed eyes Iris flashed across the finish line seconds before the rival and she snatched back the mantle she stood on before Barry Allen so ignorantly took from her a couple of weeks ago. 

Iris stepped out her car the same time as Barry, with confidence. They exchanged a smirk as Iris slammed her car door shut and he approached her.

"I thought you said _I_ was annoying?"

"yeah. And I also said I was better than you so, looks like I`m right about everything." Iris shrugs and gives a sarcastic laugh.

"West, make sure you get your cash." Jason gave Barry an `I told you so` smile before walking back off into the buzzing, high crowd.

"I don't think he likes me very much," Barry shakes his head and points towards him. If there was one thing Barry was good at by now, it was telling if someone hates him or not.

"nah, he`s pretty much like that with everyone."

"huh. You did awesome by the way. even though it was annoying."

"I know I did."

Barry noticed her change in attitude again from when its just them and when they`re here. She was still happy, which was good of course, but she`s different.

a few others raced after that but Barry and Iris eventually decided to make their way to the party downtown. They entered the modern built, open plan house already filling with people dancing and socialising in small groups with drinks in their hands. The music was loud enough to be able to feel the beats in your chest and vibrate your ribs with every beat. Louis, Max and Caitlin were at the kitchen island and so Barry and Iris joined them, sitting down on stools.

"wattup bitches," Iris greeted them.

"Iris. You made it," Caitlin hugged her and handed her a drink, "with this new guy?" Caitlin looked at Barry and screwed up her face.

"yep. The jackass is here too," Iris turned to Barry with a smile.

"my name`s Barry by the way. Not jackass." Barry said to Caitlin, holding out his hand to greet her. Caitlin looked down at his hand and pushed it away,

"we`re not 50 year old business men." she took her drink and put her hand on Iris` shoulder as she began to walk off with Max in her other hand, "I`ll see you later ris,"

"is everyone in this city like this?" Barry looks in the direction Caitlin disappeared into and back at Iris.

"no, you`re just weird and most people here don't like new or weird people so..." Iris took a b ig swig of her beer and shrugged her shoulders at him.

"well that makes me feel very welcomed."

"you`ll be fine. just don't be such an ass," Iris laughs, knowing she winds him up by saying that.

"I am not an ass!" Barry holds his hands up in defence and Iris just raises her eyebrows at him. "I`m a good dancer though." Barry stands up off his stool and points his head into the direction of the dancing people in the living/dining room.

"oh god no."

"c`mon," Barry takes her beer out of her hand and offers her to join him.

"no. I don't dance." Iris protested. Barry took both her hands in his and tried pulling her off her stool.

"I don't believe that."

"no." Iris tugged on his hands to equal the force he was gently pulling her at.

"yes."

"Barryyyyy,"

"c`mooooooonn," Barry pulled harder so she came off her seat and fell into him. "you have to now" he smirks, still holding her hands. Their faces were close together and Iris could feel his warm breath on the skin of her face.

"one song." Iris squinted her eyes at him and his face lit up. He kept hold of her left hand and guided her to the dance floor.

"can I?" Barry held out his hand and looked at her small waist,

"yeah," Iris smiled. She gained a lot of respect for him In that moment. He definitely wasn't taking her for advantage. Most guys would touch her anyway, assuming its their place but barry respected her and she respected him for that. Barry slowly slid his hand around her waist, pulling her close to him. Iris felt her heart skip a beat and her breath caught when she felt his body on hers. she looked up at him smiling softly at her and she wanted to kiss him so bad but knew she shouldn't. she quickly broke their eye contact, "I have no clue how to dance by the way. what are these - ?" Iris looked around at the other people she`d almost forgot were there, jumping up and down, swaying, making out and puking around her.

"its easy just..."Barry took her hand and gently pushed her waist back and span her around so her back was now to him and their arms were twisted around her, "feel the music and do your own thing. No one will remember by the morning anyway." he laughed and his breath tickled her ear and down her neck, sending shivers through her entire body.

They both danced for that song but Barry managed to convince Iris to stay for another and before you knew it they had danced to pretty much every song that was being played in between getting more drink. Their dances became more energized but uncontrolled and they were beginning to stumble.

_I always say what I`m feeling. I was born without a zip on my mouth..._

"BIIIIITCHH" Iris grabbed Barry`s hand and pulled him away from the bar. He almost fell over but managed to pick up his feet. she lead him back to the dance floor and locked her hands in his standing arms length away. With every line of the song she took a step closer to him until she was close enough for him to hug her waist. she turned around, so he was hugging her from behind and she took his arms and raised them in the air as she swayed her hips to the beat of the music. She was at the state of intoxication where you really don't care what you`re doing. Iris was the type of drunk to do whatever crosses her mind without a second thought; in her day to day life she always over thinks but alcohol disposes over thinking for her. Barry was pretty much the same. He`d also do anything stupid to make his tomorrow morning self regret his existence and was very giggly.

_woman like me, like a woman like me. w-w-woman like me..._

 

Barry held Iris even tighter so their bodies were completely pressed together and they both closed their eyes, taking one another in. Neither of them wanted to leave each other; their proximity and feelings in this moment was far too good to be abandoned, they wanted it forever.

After a while people began to leave and Iris and Barry were at the kitchen stealing food from the cupboard and making deranged concoctions. Iris took nachos and melted chocolate on them, topping it with some ketchup. Barry took a tub of mint chip ice cream and mixed it with ham, bread and mayonnaise. The pair managed to leave the party without getting caught stealing groceries despite being in fits of laughter doing so.

"I've nEveR sToLeN bEfOrE" Barry wheezed, trying to contain his laughter. He fell over on the neighbours front yard and was now just lying on their grass, hugging his tub of unique ice cream laughing at Iris who was laughing at him. Iris flopped herself down beside him still laughing.

"iT`s So MuCh FuN,"

"you know, I`ve never caught a bus in my entire life," Barry screwed up his face as he slurred his words. Iris rolled onto her tummy and gasped,

"WE SHOULD DO IT! COME ON!" Iris managed to just about get herself up and help Barry up.

"excuse me? where are we going?"

"we`re catching a bussss," Iris kept almost tripping up over her own feet and walking into things while still laughing.

"heyyyy, take the bus uptown we can go to my penthouse because my mommy is out of town. did I mention that?" Barry was following Iris` lead as well as casually blurting out random things because he felt like it.

Iris gasped and excitedly pointed at a bus driving in their direction, "OH MY GOD! BARRY LOOK ITS OUR BUS OH MY GOD!" They got to the stop just in time and Iris quickly turned to Barry trying to straighten herself up, " just try to act sober okay?"

"I am sober."

They walked on the bus and the driver sighed.

"hi my name is Bartholomew but you can call me Barry because you look like a nice man. I`m 24, I still live with my parents and this is my first time on a bus... actually." Barry says confidently but still slurred to the driver who just looks really confused.

"what are you doing?" Iris whispers loudly to him in annoyance.

"I`m getting to know him considering he`s my driver for the evening. theres gotta be a level of trust between us I mean I don't want him driving us to the wrong location because he thought I was a weird guy."

Iris laughed and slapped his arm, "you dope. I want 2 adult singles to downtown please." Iris asked the driver trying to keep her sober act up. He rolled his eyes and gave them their tickets. Iris slammed down a $10 note and winked at him, "keep the change," she wrapped her arm around Barry and they threw themselves down on a seat. Barry leaned his forehead on the glass, looking out the steamed up windows. The engine started and the bus began to move causing the windows to vibrate. In a quick motion, Barry bounced back into Iris and widened his eyes, screwing up his brows and pouting his lips giving the window a long stare.

"I think that windows broken. It just attacked me." Barry snitched to Iris who just rolled her eyes. " _the wheels on the bus go round and round..."_ Barry curled his fingers pretending he was holding a mic and swayed to his singing.

"dude stop." Iris rested her head on his shoulder trying to get comfortable. she continued to munch on her strange flavoured nachos offering Barry one.

"you don't understand what its like being a kid who never got to sing that song on an actual bus okay. It was hard for me." Barry`s bottom lip begins to blub and his eyes glaze over,

"noooo, don't cry its okay. You`re here now with me." Iris hugged him and he fought back his tears.

"hey Iris... I think that's my apartment block..." Barry pointed out the window but flinched when his finger almost touched the glass. he hissed at the window before clinging to Iris for safety and hugging his ice cream tub.

"s`okay, press the little button."

Barry pressed the button multiple times before the bus finally came to a stop.

"THANK YOU." Barry exited the bus as quickly as he could, holding onto the railings for support. "I don't like busses. They`re mean." Barry says to Iris as they walk to the crossing. Neither of them looked nor waited as they crossed the road to Barry`s building.

They entered the marble floored lobby and Barry throws off his shoes and carries on walking. "I`ve always wanted to do this. hold my ice baby." Barry slid across the floor but lost his balance and fell flat on his back, "aw that was a huge fucking buzz kill." Iris watched him struggle to get up as she helped herself to spoons of his `ice baby`.

"I need to go sleep." Barry slipped all the way to the elevator where iris alternated from eating her nachos to his ice cream.  They made it up to the top floor and just about got into his penthouse okay. The place sure was amazing; it was all wide open planned space with glass panelled walls looking out on the city. He had black leather sofas on solid hardwood flooring with a fluffy grey rug underneath the glass coffee table a couple of metres from the 90 inch TV that was hung on the wall. There was an 8 seated dining table with white/cream leather seats and fresh fruit in bowls on the table. The place was like out of some movie. There was a spiral stair case in the living room leading to what Iris presumes is the bedrooms and stuff. She could see a small-ish garden with a hot tub and a nice furniture set outside the glass of the living area.

"you seriously live here?!"

Barry had already chucked himself on his couch and was staring at the ceiling as his head span. "it`s pretty cool I guess,"

Iris went over to the red and white color themed kitchen and left their food on the counter. She threw herself on another couch and sighed, now feeling really tired.

"irissss" Barry moans and Iris grunts back, "do you wanna go sleep on the rooftop? I`ve always wanted to do that too."

"sure." Iris mumbles. Barry lousily gets up and steals a blanket from one of the drawers. He helps Iris out and lays her down on one of the outdoor couches they had out there. He then pushed the table out the way and joined the other couch next to it so he could lay with her. He threw the blanket over them both and Iris cuddled into his chest and they both looked up at the sky trying to ignore the fact that their heads were spinning otherwise they might be sick.

"hey Iris..." Barry whispered into her hair,

"what?"

"thank you for being my friend." he said softly.

"thank you for being mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall! thanks for reading. Please leave kudos and feel free to leave a comment on what you thought! Also dont forget to follow my insta @youneedwestallen and @babyflaash :) Ima try and update soon ily! <3


	5. Chapter 5

More months passed and the bond between the three only grew stronger. There were soccer matches, basketball games, movies etc. Iris continued to smash Barry’s ass in every race apart from the very few times he managed to beat her. There is a big race planned throughout the quiet streets of the city out of reach of speed cams but iris is still debating whether to take part. 

Barry and iris were still titled as friends. They wanted more - definitely - but Iris was still struggling to let him in, she didn’t feel good enough for him. She couldn’t give him anything back and if she were to date him she’d be sure to get a name for herself as a gold digger even though she knew Barry wouldn’t see her like that.

Barry had gotten fed up with his parents and moved out to a new apartment that looks out on the waterfront.

It’s now 12:58pm on Christmas Eve and they’d spent the whole day together. Barry’s family had gone to New York to see the ignorant more stuck up side of the family but he refused to go having fallen out with his parents over something petty. Wally had just gone to bed and Barry and iris cuddled on the sofa with a fluffy blanket and a cup of grandma Esther’s special hot cocoa each watching elf. 

“Ok then, when are we going to exchange presents?!” Iris sat up and put her cocoa on the coffee table.

”you literally just told Wally he couldn’t open his presents early,” Barry laughed and iris rolled her eyes,

”he won’t know. C’mon!” Iris took his hands and dragged him to sit under the Christmas tree. She took the one present addressed to her and gave it to him, “Okay me first,” she giggled and took it straight out of his hands before he got the chance to give it to her himself. It was a small box wrapped in red and gold paper with a ribbon accessorizing the top of it. She tore the paper with a smile already on her face and opened it gently to reveal a piece of paper. She looked at him suspicious as she unfolded it, and when she saw what it was her breath caught and she was found without words,

”I-“ she placed one hand over her lips and her eyes glazed over with tears. Barry smiled at her with so much light in his eyes. Iris looked back down at the application for the law enforcement academy.

”it’s time you thought about yourself. Chase your dreams iris.” Barry knew that iris had given up Her ambition of being a cop the moment she took on Wally to ensure he got the future he deserved without considering her own.

”I got you a wallet,” she moaned.

”I’m sure I’ll love it.” He shrugs.

”barry this is -“

”don’t. You’re an extraordinary woman iris. You’ve treated me like no one ever has and you make me so god damn happy. I want you to be happy too and if anyone in this whole world deserves their dream it’s you,”

Iris leaped into his arms with happy tears falling down her face.

”thank you for reminding me of who I am.” She said softly into his neck, her warm breath sending shivers down his spine.

They pulled out of the hug and Barry gently smoothed his finger over her cheeks, wiping the tears away. The world stopped around them and nothing else mattered it was just them and the magic that came from moments like this. Without a second thought iris slowly moved her head forward and gently pressed her lips on his. He was tender and smooth and didn’t pull away, in fact he cupped her head in his hands and deepened the kiss. They opened their mouths and brushed their lips together before closing them in on each other again. His warm breath tickled above her lip and she could feel his long fingers massaging the back of her head, through the soft curls of her hair. His toungue brushed against hers causing her heart to speed up and send a warm shiver through her entire body.

Iris slowly pulled her head back and opened her eyes the same time and pace as Barry. They stared into each other’s eyes looking for a reaction. Neither of them said anything and the room was silent. It was no revelation they knew they liked each other but iris had been holding back for all this time she made herself believe it will never happen.

”thank you,” she whispered, not breaking the eye contact. Barry leans forward, capturing his lips in hers again.

”merry Christmas Iris.” Barry whispered back.

without saying another word, Iris stood up and made her way to her room, looking back to give him a gentle smile. “Goodnight,” she closed the door and they both smiled either side of it. A flutter filled them and it was as though all the problems of the past and present disappeared and lost all importance. 

 

 

 

Barry woke to a burning smell coming from the kitchen.

”god dammit.” He heard iris snap. He sat up from the sofa he’d slept on last night to see her taking burnt cookies out of the oven. She was wearing his favourite pyjamas of hers; fluffy white shorts and a matching fluffy white sweater with bunnny ears on the hood.

”good morning,” he watched as she flapped the tea towel over the baking tray. She flung her head round her shoulder and smiled at him.

”sorry, did I wake you?” Iris went to pick up one of the burnt cookies but flinched at the heat of them on the tip of her fingers, muttering an ‘ow’.

”no. Wally not up yet?” Barry threw the blanket off himself and approached her, helping himself to her coffee.

”no, he probably was up late on his phone like always,” she rolled her eyes and scraped the cookies onto a plate.

”huh, I thought all kids got up crazy early on Christmas,”

”well not this one,” iris said with a laugh in her voice. She got out three glasses and lured milk into all of them and shared the cookies onto three plates. “I hope you don’t mind burnt cookies,”

”of course not.” Barry chuckles. Iris looks to him with a smile and he reaches out to hold her,

”morning y’all,” Wally comes in, interrupting them. “Yes! You made cookies... sorta,” he helped himself to one, crunching on it.

”shut up,” iris sarcastically replies, taking their plates and cups to the table. 

They eat their breakfast (try to) and iris brushes her bare leg against Barry’s sweatpants under the table so Wally can’t see.

”can we open our presents now?!” Wally begs.

”go on then, sit there.” Iris points to the sofa and her and Barry sit under the tree. Iris passes him his presents and hes pleased with all of them. Times like this, when her baby brother is happier than ever makes the long shifts and guilt of racing all worth it. 

“Okay, now close your eyes and stay there,” her and Barry escort his main present from her room to the living room while his eyes are covered. “And open them,” 

Wallys face lights up when he sees the bike he’d been wanting for over a year. Iris had managed to put some savings aside to save up for it and Barry also put some money towards it.

”omg thank you so much sis!” He hugs iris tight with the biggest smile on his face.

”it’s from me and Barry,”

”thanks man,” he hugs Barry and then admires his new present. “You guys are the best honestly.”

once they’d all exchanged gifts Wally went to get changed into some new clothes iris had bought him and Barry helped her clean up all the wrapping paper and boxes.

”I think he liked his gift,” 

“yeah. Are you sure that wallet is okay for you? I feel so stupid.” 

“Iris, it’s fine. I love it.” He smiles.

”okay well I’m gonna go get dressed,” she smiles at him as she leaves to her room. Iris comes out wearing a deep red velvet dress thay hugged her figure and dipped at the back, exposing her soft brown skin. Her hair was braided to the side, falling in its natural curls. Barry’s breath caught when he saw her. He’d gotten changed into a white Ralph Loren polo shirt and black skinny jeans. 

Iris noticed him looking at her and smirked.

”you look amazing,” 

“thanks,” iris smiled and walked over the the kitchen to prep the turkey.

“You want help with that?” Barry offers, leaning on the counter beside her.

”no thanks.”

he watched as she prepped the dinner and she felt his eyes on him which filled her with warmth again. As she was peeling the carrots she felt his body draw closer to her and his long fingers stroked down the back of her spine. Iris closed her eyes and took in his touch. The warmth of his body radiated onto her and his lips pressed onto her neck. His hands wrapped around her waist and he held her close to him. The kisses trailed down to her collar bone causing a moan to escape her lips.

”Barry” she whispered, “wallys gonna be out any second,”

Contradicting what she just said, iris turned round so she was facing him with her body pressed right against his. His arms pulled her even closer and her eyes trailed to his lips before brushing upon them with a kiss as light as a feather. Iris wrapped her arms over his shoulders and kissed him again with more passion. Barry’s hands explored the bare skin of her back, tickling her. 

The sound of wallys bedroom door opening made them quickly part,

”so um... I really like the way you peel your carrots.” Barry said leaning on the counter again. Iris gave him a disapproving look and carried on with the veg.

”the technique. Okay I -“ barry stoped talking in realisation he was making things weird and suspicious.

”y’all good?” Wally asked furrowing his brows at the two.

”great. That shirt suits you,” iris compliments her brother.

”thanks,” Wally smiles and then throws himself on the couch with his Nintendo switch.

”Sorry,” Barry whispers to iris, walking to the sink,

”don’t be,” she whispers back with a smirk on her lips as she brushed her fingers along his torso on her way past him.

”hey Barry, you want a game?” Wally calls from the living room,

“Go on then,” iris directs him with her head with a smirk still on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This fic is gonna b part of a series so I’m working on the next bit for y’all! Hope u liked❤️


End file.
